Take My Breath Away
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Short piece featuring asthmatic!Kurt. Inspired by me taking the "You take my breath away" line way too literally.


**Yeah, I realize I'm going right to hell for taking the "You take my breath away" quip literally.**

* * *

Blaine could feel a dopey grin spread across his face every time his lips weren't otherwise occupied. He and Kurt had spent the past - God, hours? He had lost track of time once Kurt had ditched his heavy cardigan so only a turtleneck and an undershirt were covering him - the past what felt like hours kissing on Kurt's bed, enjoying their all-too-infrequent alone time one of the best ways they knew how.

"God, I love you so much," Blaine whispered, not wanting to break the sense of calm in the room by speaking too loudly.

"I love you too," Kurt replied, sounding a little airier than was normal for him after they'd been making out for a while. He took a few shallow, whistle-y breaths before continuing, "You t-take-"

Blaine frowned as Kurt broke off there to start coughing, a mucus-filled hack that didn't sound very good at all.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, scooting back so he could sit up properly, legs crisscrossed in the middle of the mattress. He reached down and helped Kurt move into a similar position after noticing Kurt's pleading gestures.

"I - I need," Kurt gasped, breath still whistling between the words. "Nightstand drawer."

Blaine practically concussed himself on the beechwood table as he flung himself at the drawer, looking for whatever Kurt needed. "Condoms, lube - this?" He held up a cardboard box with a large label, tossing it at Kurt with shaky hands when he nodded in between coughs.

Kurt tore the box open and pulled out an inhaler, using it with an expertise that stunned Blaine in his still-panicky state. Blaine tried to calm himself down by noting the steps Kurt took, in case something like this ever happened again.

 _Press the canister...inhale...wait...repeat._

After two bouts with the inhaler, Kurt moved it away from his mouth and started taking progressively deeper breaths, making Blaine's heart unclench.

"What just happened?" Blaine asked once Kurt looked a little less shaky.

"Asthma attack," Kurt said. He reached out and squeezed Blaine's hand on top of the bed, taking his deepest breath yet and sagging a little as he exhaled. "Guess the weather change is affecting me more than I'd thought."

"So this wasn't - I didn't - ?" Blaine said, suddenly sure that their earlier activities had prompted Kurt's attack.

"Making out with you didn't cause me to have an asthma attack," Kurt said, tone serious but with a smirk on his face. "Even if I was going to tell you you take my breath away before all this kerfuffle."

"Oh, ha ha," Blaine said, scowling melodramatically. "Pardon me for being worried about you."

"Hey, I'm fine," Kurt said. He crawled over to sit next to Blaine, tangling their legs together where they dangled off the bed. "I promise. I just need to test my numbers and get my feet back under me."

"Can I be here for that?" Blaine asked.

"Of course," Kurt said, pulling Blaine into his side. "You didn't think I'd make you leave?"

"No, no, but...let me see what you have to do," Blaine said, rubbing a hand down Kurt's back rhythmically. "I want to - no, I _need_ to know. I can't panic like that again if and when this happens some other time. Your health is too important."

Kurt pulled Blaine in for a long hug before saying, "You're something else, B, you know that?"

"I'm just-"

"I know," Kurt interrupted. "But it's nice. Having someone who's not my dad care. It surprises me every time."

"I will always care about you, Kurt," Blaine said, leaning in to press their foreheads together - he was still too wary to actually kiss Kurt.

"The feeling's mutual," Kurt said. "Now come on, let me show you the wonderful world of peak flow meters and ginger tea."

Blaine hummed "A Whole New World" quietly under his breath as they moved to the bathroom, making Kurt smack him playfully in the arm. His annoyance didn't extend to watching the movie while they cuddled and drank their tea, though, much to Blaine's delight. Having Kurt in his arms did more for calming his nerves than any other remedy on Earth.


End file.
